


Freckles

by GreenSorceress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, non graphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison can't keep his eyes off the freckles on Cisco's face and neck. And he plans on kissing each and every one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the Flash, more to come.  
> Since it's just a little drabble I left Harrison as just Harrison and didn't get into Eobard at all.
> 
> Dear Hobbit fandom, I promise I'm not leaving you. I'm currently working on a fiki fic as we speak. But a little cutie named Cisco and his sexy, dangerous boss demanded attention. I was powerless to refuse!

He spotted the first freckle in the interview. Eyes are drawn naturally to the mouth when another is speaking, and Harrison couldn't help staring at those plump lips as the young man talked of his schooling and experience. Cisco's lips were mesmerizing, a dusky rose, so full and frankly, quite kissable, especially when he pulled the lower between his teeth when he was nervous or considering his next answer.

It was while Cisco was biting his lower lip that Harrison forced his gaze away, realizing he was bordering on unprofessional, that he noticed the small freckle. No more than an inch above Cisco's lips on the right side of his face, it sat like an unassuming beauty mark of a classic hollywood starlet. Well, if Harrison watched old movies it would have. As it were, the little dot was like a beacon and Harrison found it even harder to not focus on that than on the boy's lips for the rest of the interview. 

The second freckle he noticed on Cisco's first day at S.T.A.R. Labs, when the young mechanical engineer showed up for work with his ebony hair tied back away from his face. With his forehead in clear view, the freckle in the middle was practically on display, and Harrison was relieved that he could look at it and feign deep thought as opposed to the staring at the one so close to Cisco's lips.

He noticed the third and then fourth a few days later, watching Cisco make friends with his new team from the safety of his office. Ronnie had said something funny and Cisco had thrown his head back in gleeful laughter. The fresh angle brought into focus a freckle halfway down the young man's neck on his right side, and another sitting just at the base of it on his left. 

The more little brown spots that Harrison noticed, the harder it was not to think about how many others were hidden by Cisco's seemingly endless supply of graphic t-shirts and corduroy pants. And the more he thought about how many freckles Cisco might or might not have, the more he thought about kissing each and every one, not to mention the little noises Cisco would make as Harrison's lips and tongue mapped them out.

It was becoming distracting, how often he thought about those little freckles, about Cisco in general. Harrison wasn't in the habit of creating or participating in workplace romances, especially not with a subordinate, but Cisco Ramon and his freckles had him utterly smitten.

~~~~~~~

When he finally gave in to his desire and seduced Cisco, Harrison found the boy eager and willing, his crush on his boss clouding his better judgement as he fell easily into Harrison's bed. 

With the boy naked and spread out just for him, Harrison couldn't resist taking a moment to pull back and admire the soft, brown skin over which he'd been obsessing for so long. He smiled in satisfaction at finally seeing the sprinkling of freckles that he had known were there all along, his mouth watering at the sight.

Cisco shifted under the scrutiny, eyes lowered and brow furrowed in self-conscious awareness. He was worried that Harrison would find him unappealing, it was as evident in his mannerisms as if he had spoken the words out loud.

Harrison lowered himself over the boy, holding himself up on his elbows, and softly kissed the freckle above Cisco's lips. "You're beautiful," he murmured against the little brown spot before moving on to those on Cisco's forehead. He echoed the sentiment again when he kissed the freckle on the rim of the boy's ear, thick, silken hair swept away and gathered in his hand. 

The way Cisco shivered when Harrison kissed the freckles on his neck was noted and logged in his mind for later, as were the irrepressible giggles as he kissed the freckles on Cisco’s belly and ribs.

“Beautiful,” said again, this time to the freckle the inside of his left wrist, and murmured to the little brown spot in the bend of his right knee. The freckle on Cisco’s second toe on his right foot was the last Harrison found in the dim light of his bedroom, though he promised himself a more thorough inspection in the morning.

~~~~~~~

He wasn’t disappointed by the morning light, sliding into Cisco’s heat, still accommodating from their lovemaking the night before. The boy was facing away from him, hips moving in time with Harrison’s lazy rhythm, his hair splayed over the pillow. It was then, in the soft light of sunrise, that Harrison found what he has been hoping for.

A constellation waited for him, normally hidden by Cisco’s hair, scattered across the back of his neck and shoulders, spreading out further as they drifted down his back. Harrison smiled, sleepy and content as he moved within Cisco, his mind already plotting out the route he would take in giving each freckle the attention it deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
